Trapped No More
by delic8-angel
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru lost her integrity, courage and her ability to love and became a geisha at the age of 14. She was worth nothing until one faithful night... she met a man with a cross scar on his left cheek. Will she be free from darkness? K


**Trapped No More**

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is respectfully owned and created by Nobuhiro Watsuki._

_Warning:_ _Contains coarse language and actions. _

* * *

**Summary: **After seeing her father being massacred at the age of seven, Kamiya Kaoru had lost her integrity, courage and her ability to love. She had tried to end her life many times leaving painful scars not only her body but also in her heart. She became a geisha at the age of 14 because she thought she was worth nothing until one night, as if fate brought her to him and him to her, she bumped into a man with a cross scar on his left cheek. Will she and her heart be saved from being trapped in the darkness?

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The hard pouring rain seemed to be the cause of Kaoru's awakening. She cursed for she was woken by the rain and tonight was one of the nights where she didn't have any nightmares.

'I just had to be a light sleeper… great!' said Kaoru sarcastically. She walked towards the door and opened it causing cold wind to enter the room. The other two women, or should I say geishas she shared the room with shivered but never woke up. She went outside and closed the door behind her silently while carrying a blanket with her. She was still wearing her kimono for she can't be bothered changing into her sleeping yukata. Her kimono wasn't tightly worn like other women do which caused it to be loose, revealing a little bit of cleavage and skin. She wore a black kimono which had some cherry blossom tree leaf patterns at the bottom left corner of it. She wore a gold obi tied loosely into a ribbon at the back and had a yellow ribbon that was tied into her hair back into a low pony tail (neck level). She didn't need any make up on her because she already looked beautiful. She was born with natural beauty and her skin was of a very light tan shade. She seated herself in the floor of the hallway and gazed into a blurry moon. The rain started to calm down but the wind was still cold, yet refreshing. Kaoru didn't shiver at all because she was used to it for she once lived in the streets of Tokyo three years ago. The rain brought back painful memories which caused her heart to break.

_**Flashback **_

_"I hate you!" shouted a seven year old Kaoru at her father before leaving the dojo bursting with tears. Kamiya-san had just told her that he will be leaving within 3 days to complete a mission given to him by the government which they say should approximately last for 5 years. He of course cannot refuse because if he did, his life will be put to an end and he didn't want that. He knew that he promised Kaoru that he won't leave her all by herself since they only had each other ever since she was a little kid. His wife and Kaoru's mother died when she was still at the age of 1 because she was suffering from tuberculosis. Kamiya-san never married again. He had told her that she was to stay and Dr. Genzai's house, Kaoru's grandfather and that she won't be alone for she will have playmates, Suzume and Yumi. Kamiya-san had taught Kaoru everything about Kendo and had also taught her their family sword style: Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. This sword style was handed down from one Kamiya generation to another. He was proud of her for she had quickly learned it and was always practicing it. _

_'Some day, when she takes over the dojo, she'll turn out to be a great teacher. Hopefully greater than I am…' thought Kamiya-san._

_Kaoru didn't eat that night for she didn't want to face her father. She was still angry at him for he didn't keep his promise. Her mood went well with the weather. The sky was dark and it rained real hard with the wind so strong that it made the doors rattle. She was busy in her thoughts until she heard someone's footsteps._

_"Kaoru-chan, may I come in?" asked Kamiya-san. He didn't hear any reply. 'I guess she's still angry at me' he thought while placing a tray filled with food in the floor and something else. He turned to the left said, "I left food here outside. I hope you'll eat them. And, go-... gomenasai…" After that, he left with a frown. Hearing what her father just said, Kaoru felt as if her eyes were burning and the next thing she knew, she was crying silently._

_The rain still hadn't stopped and it was starting to get cold. Kaoru's eyes were now red and puffy. When she opened it, her vision was blurry and could see that the light in her room was dim. She realized that she had fallen asleep while crying. _

_'I guess I was tired from crying and from training…' thought Kaoru while stretching and yawning._

"_Ggrrooooooaaacckkkkkkk." Kaoru felt for her tummy and was now craving for food. She remembered that her father left some food outside her room and so, she quickly walked up to the door. Once she slid it open, not only did she find a tray of food but also a bokken. She ignored the food and quickly grabbed the wooden sword. It was made out of really fine wood and by guessing from its dark reddish-brown color, it was made out of red wood – one of the finest trees around to be used to make bokkens and such. It was strong and was larger than her bokken. In fact it was in full size and it looked similarly like her otousan's. She looked at the handle of the bokken and there, a name was engraved. 'KAMIYA' it said in Kanji._

'_Ohhhh…otousan…' Kaoru was very touched by her father's actions. Kamiya-san had given her the bokken which was handed down from one Kamiya generation to another. Tears almost started to form on her eyes again but this time she held it back and instead, put on a faint smile. She then felt something soft tied onto the bokken. She looked at it with awe and untied it from the wooden sword and tied it around her right wrist. It was beautiful. It was a navy blue ribbon with a pink facing. It was made out of silk and had cherry blossom petal patterns on both ends. _

'_I will wear this every single day of my life…'_

_Kaoru quickly ate the food given to her and the next thing she knew, she was walking down the hall leading to her father's room holding the bokken in her right hand. She hoped that her father was still awake for it seemed to be really late at night from the looks of the sky. She wanted to tell him something really important before her father leaves. When she was only a few steps away from Kamiya-san's room, she saw that the lamp was still lit meaning her father is still awake._

_'But wait! Why are there 2 shadows reflecting from the light of the lamp? And what is it that they're holding???' Kaoru thought for a moment. Curiously, she walked up slowly to her father's door trying not to make a noise and slowly slid the door leaving a small gap in order for her to see enough using one eye. What she was terrified her. Two of her father's friends were lying down on the floor, eyes open. One had their throat cut open and the other had only one eye and had been stabbed in the stomach both making a pool of blood. She looked down her and saw an eye cut in half. Kaoru felt sick all of a sudden but luckily did not puke. She saw her father and another man standing both with katanas in their hands. The other man was big and had a crazy look in his face._

_'He looks drunk as well from the look of his face and how he stands.' guessed Kaoru._

_"It seems we have a visitor Kamiya. Why don't you let HER in???" said her father's opponent._

_'OH NO! KAORU!!!' thought Kamiya panicking. "Run away Kaoru! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!!" _

_"NO! I won't leave you otousan!" Kaoru answered back while sliding the door open with force. She started walking up to Kamiya-san when he told her to stay away from him._

_"Heh…heh…heh… hick Oooo… (hick) is this your daughter Kamiya?" asked the murderer. "She's very pretty did you know that? (hick) You know what? After I kill you… hick I'm going to have fun with her! Would you like that little girl?"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE HIROTOKO!" shouted Kamiya-san while glaring at his opponent, anger in his eyes. "If you lay a single hand on her, I will ki-"_

_"You will what?!" interrupted Hirotoko. "Kill me?! You must be joking Kamiya. You do know that I'm better than you right? (hick) Why do u even bother threatening me?! Heh… heh.."_

_"KAORU! GO! NOW! GET OUT OF HERE! I SAID NOW!" shrieked Kamiya-san to his daughter. Kaoru didn't pay any attention to what her father just said and because of this, she saw her father charging to Hirotoko at full force and was aiming for his chest. Kamiya-san's attack was blocked and then his eyes widened. Something had struck him in his stomach but what? He saw an evil grin appear in Hirotoko's face and the next thing he knew, he felt a great pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw that he was bleeding non-stop then looked up at his opponent again._

_"Too slow Kamiya… See yah!" said Hirotoko ending Kamiya-san's life with 4 more stabs using the knife he had drawn quickly after his block._

_"OTOUSAN!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Kaoru dropped the bokken she was carrying and instantly ran up to her father who was already making his own pool of blood like his 2 friends did. Her clothes were now stained in blood. Trying to pick her father up, she stained one side of the ribbon which was in her wrist. _

_"Otousan! Please! Don't die on me! Don't leave me! You promised!" cried Kaoru with tears streaming down on her tears._

_"I'm sorry Kaoru-chan. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me…" said Kamiya-san whose voice was now fading and eyes starting to close. "Ai… aishi-…te-…ru…"_

_"OTOUSAN!!!"_

_"Heh… poor 'lil girl. She lost her father. Oh what ever will she do?!" said Hirotoko in a mocking tone. Kaoru who was still crying picked her father's katana and positioned herself in a battle stance._

_"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FATHER!!!" She charged at Hirotoko but her attack was blocked just like her father's was. She jumped back and tried again and again always ending with the same result._

_"Awww! (hick) how cute! A little pesky (hick) little girl (hick) trying to avenge her father's death. How charming!" said Hirotoko. This time, he charged at Kaoru but he wasn't intending to kill her. He just wanted to beat her up a little and then rape her with pleasure. Kaoru was fully taken a back because she was afraid of the way Hirotoko was looking at her, therefore decreasing her defense. She was pushed to the wall with such a great fore and then was punched in the stomach. She slid down on to the floor already stained in blood crying in pain._

_'That should've been enough. Now… it's time to have fun!' thought Hirotoko. He was fully on top of Kaoru holding her wrists down on the floor and started kissing her. Kaoru was struggling for freedom but this was not achievable for Hirotoko was way stronger and bigger than she was. She begged for mercy over and over again and then her rapist stopped. She thought that he had finally put an end to it but instead, was taking off her obi. He started kissing her again but this time on the neck and Kaoru kept on slapping on his chest as hard as she could several times while crying. Hirotoko then held both of Kaoru's hands in one hand. His free hand was now opening her kimono. Once her body was revealed, he started kissing it and touching it. As he was about to take off his own clothing, a man with red fiery hair had suddenly appeared out of no where._

_"Leave the girl alone. She is just a child." said the mysterious man._

_"Why should I you fucking bastard? And how dare you fucking interrupt me! I was having so much fun until you came!!" shouted Hirotoko. He stood up and took his sword which lay on the floor. "Now, you hick shall (hick) pay!!! AARRRGGGHHH!!!"_

_Kaoru wasn't moving at all. She was traumatized because of what she just saw and what had just happened to her. She saw a man with red fiery hair, amber eyes and a cross scar on his face battling with Hirotoko. Their battle only lasted for seconds and the next thing she knew, Hirotoko's head was on the floor rolling on the floor. Darkness soon filled within her eyes…_

_**End of Flashback** _

'After that night, I remember waking up at Dr. Genzai's clinic wearing my stained kimono and all with my father's bokken beside me.' thought Kaoru. She entered her room as the rain stopped and fell into a deep slumber while looking at her wrist where a navy blue ribbon stained with blood was tied around it.

She still had that bokken with her but it was kept beneath all of her clothes so that no one could find it. She had lived with Dr. Genzai for only a year until she decided to run away and live in the streets of Tokyo and never saw him again. Kaoru only had her bokken and the ribbon which her father both gave her on the day he died. She used her bokken for protection every time filthy drunken men came up to her. And sometimes, those kinds of men had mistaken her for a boy for she wore a yellow gi and a brown hakama all dirty and ripped up with her chest bound and because of this, she had received a number of beatings leaving bruises all over her body. After 6 years of living in the streets of Tokyo, a woman named Shira took her in and made her a geisha. She attracted a lot of men because she was quiet, mysterious and beautiful. Her eyes were the second thing of why men liked her. They were of the color sapphire which was rare because most Japanese women had brown eyes. It was blank though. There was no glitter or shine in it like a normal person would have. Her eyes showed no emotion or whatsoever which proves that she had fallen into the darkness…

**

* * *

****Author's Note (A/N):**

Sorry if this chapter was really looonnnnngggg!!! Hehehe ;;; I hope you liked it though! I'm a long time reader but a first time fan fictionist P Reviews would be really helpful too! Better watch out though for chapters as long as this… I really can't avoid writing really short ones! Oh well.. I hope this story of mine will turn out ok.. no make that great! Umm.. was it like harsh for me making Kaoru a geisha?? Hehehe really sorry RK fans!!! Hopefully I'll be able to make the second chapter quickly so that I won't make you impatient or angry or … anything like that! Remember… reviews would really be helpful! But please take easy on me… I'm a first timer!


End file.
